Fix you
by tealshoelaces
Summary: Clary moved to Idris. She resolves that people suck, so she won't make friends or fall in love; because when people get close enough to learn her secret, they leave. It's been that way for two years. All she has is Simon, who's mom went crazy and thinks he's a vampire. She has math 1st , and just wants to draw. Especially a certain blonde... new name inspired by Fix You by Coldplay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asshole of an angel

.*.Clary.*.

Clary streamed out the door screaming at her brother, Jonathan, for not waking her up earlier. She had to grab the first outfit she saw, grabbed a jacket, and barely had enough time to brush her wild red hair. She started jogging to her cousin's house, brush in hand, to make sure he was getting ready and not sleeping until lunch and missing the first day of school. He had done it before. When she got there she shoved Simon out of his bed and continued brushing her hair in the other room. When Simon walked in, he started laughing; probably remembering the time when they were four and cut off most of Clary's hair because she got tired of her mother, Jocelyn, pulling it when she brushed it. Her dad had gotten really mad at her. Clary shuddered, and thought of the day Jon moved back in with her and her mom, along with her new step-father, Luke.

_*Flashback*_

Clary was twelve. Her and her family had just gotten the news. Clary's bastard of a biological dad had been sent to prison for life. Clary felt like she was a horrible person for feeling so relieved, but she couldn't help it.

They had just moved from New York City to Idris, Texas. It was the suburb of a large town, and Clary was going to miss the city noises, but would be happy to escape the awful memories crowding her. Her mom's family was from Idris, and Simon's mom had just gone insane. He now lived with his older sister, Rebecca. They weren't really cousins, but before their mom went crazy and tried to kill Simon for being a vampire, they had been best friends. Simon used to have a crush on her, and they had dated once, but it just hadn't worked. They went back to being cousins, and he started dating Maia. Well, until Jordan. They were an off and on relationship, but they finally just got together for good, to everyone's relief.

Idris was really hot, so she was wearing shorts and a tank top when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, thinking it was Simon or maybe her mom ordered a pizza and forgot to tell her before leaving to go to the store. She screamed out, "COMING" and ran to the door, holding a twenty in case it actually was pizza. When she saw it was Jon, she almost started crying, and gave him a big hug. He wasn't really an affectionate person, but he began awkwardly patting her back. Her beloved brother, who she hadn't seen in years, was home.

_*Flashback over*_

Simon finally got ready, and they sprinted to the bus stop, as they couldn't drive yet. Clary took a deep breath. They were the freshmen; the newbies. At least it was everybody's first year, and not just her own, even though it was a small town and most people knew each other since birth. She looked down at her schedule. There were nine periods everyday. And guess what Clary had first. Math. A room of half-asleep teenagers in a room full of math is the worst thing ever. She wasn't necessarily bad at it, but she was in all AP classes, and some people that were in her classes shouldn't be in AP, if you see what she meant. She looked at her schedule again, wondering where the hell C215 was, and fell over. She had tripped over something. No- someone. They caught her, and Clary brushed herself off. The someone who caught her was least a foot taller than her. Not that that was crazy, at her being 5'2", but it was something nonetheless. He was golden. Golden hair that curled beautifully at his neck, enchanting golden eyes that trapped hers. And his mouth- twisted in an egoistical, cocky smirk. Damn. He was going to be an arrogant little shit. she mentally sighed. A waste of beauty, if you asked her. He would have been lovely to draw; he looked like an angel sent down to Earth. But alas, he had to be an asshole of an angel. He was probably going to call her something like Ariel or Wendy, say something sarcastic and/or insulting, and strut off to find a slut. She prepared for it, and-

"Hey, Elmo." so it begins. "Watch where you're going. Or is it hard, being so short?" two out of three right.

"Well actually, it is extremely hard being this short, as you get picked on by blonde, arrogant, asshats who have nothing better to make an overused joke about my hair color and height. Now, if you excuse me, I need to find C215 to undergo the cruel and unusual punishment known as math." Clary then went up the stairs to find the torture house otherwise known as a math classroom, leaving a beautiful, cocky, tall, blonde guy confused behind her. She thought she heard him say, "asshat?" Clary smiled, they never expected a midget like her to talk back, and it bit them in the ass. Guys were all the same. She stopped smiling. She was just relieved her jacket didn't slide down when he grabbed her wrist to pull her up.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: It's my first fanfiction, so what do you think? Seriously. I will update when at least one person reviews and tells me too. so if you want to meet Izzy, and a certain glittery someone, just review. I'm not going to write if nobody reads it.

Should I do a chapter song? I'm more into alternative than modern though. Just FYI.

Until next time, this penguin shall keep you company. (")

~Jane or Sarah. Whichever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enters Izzy

Forgot to do this on my last chapter, but

I DON'T OWN CLARY OR JACE OR MAGNUS OR IZZY OR ALEC OR ALINE OR ANYONE ELSE

*cries*

Oh yeah, or Boulevard of Broken Dreams

*continues crying*

A/N I CHANGED THE TITLE IT WAS WAY TOO LONG AND I LOVE COLDPLAY

(WAS ALL THESE BROKEN PIECES ARE COMING BACK TOGETHER)

.*.Clary.*.

So, she finally found the math classroom, and the teacher wasn't there yet. After two years of homeschooling, Clary wasn't sure how to interact with her peers. Most highschoolers are probably are different than sixth graders. Anyways, she went to the desk where the seating chart instructed her to go. Back of the room, three from the right wall. Perfect. The bell rang, and the teacher still wasn't here. A tall, beautiful girl came in, looked at the seating chart, and sat next to Clary. She had beautiful, dark hair and eyes. As the teacher _still_ wasn't here, and the gorgeous girl next to her wasn't instigating much conversation, Clary put her earphones in and scrolled through her ever changing playlist of favorite songs. She was constantly having to make new ones, as she got tired of some songs, and became obsessed with new ones. Right now, she was listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day on repeat.

Read between the lines

What's fucked up is everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a…

The girl next to her would also be interesting to draw. She didn't think people as beautiful as this actually existed. But there were the two. Her and that arrogant blonde asshat she ran into earlier today. If Blondie was an angel, the girl would have been a succubus. You know, gorgeous female demons mostly known to seduce men to steal their vitality? She was everything Clary was not, tall, curvy, with hair that looked like it actually behaved. Her already extremely fragile self esteem wasn't taking it too well. She was jolted from her thoughts when the teacher, finally, walked in. If he had walked in any later she had a nasty feeling that this room would have erupted into chaos.

He introduced himself as Mr. Starkweather, and tried to make them introduce themselves to the class. She said tried, because after some chick stood up in her chair and shouted to the world, "HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS ALINE. I'M LEZBIAN AND DON'T TRY TO TALK ME BECAUSE YOU ANNOY ME." Of course, this inspired a sparkly guy across the room to stand on his chair and say, "HELLO I AM MAGNUS THE MAGNIFICENT. I HAPPEN TO BE BI AND SPARKLY, AND YOU ARE CUTE." He proceeded to wink at a guy who wore an office assistant name tag and was walking over to Mr. Starkweather. He started blushing crimson, and it was especially noticeable due to his pale skin. He looked a lot like the girl next to her, but with bright blue eyes instead of dark brown. Maybe they were siblings?

After the madness calmed down, she tried to talk to the girl next to her. "Hey, I'm Clary." The girl looked at her, as if confused about who was being addressed. After an expectant stare, she introduced herself. "I'm Izzy, just moved here from New York city." Clary smiled, and said, "I moved from there two years ago. I was homeschooled until now though." Izzy warmed up to her quickly. So quickly, that apparently on Friday night she was going to spend the night, and they were driving to the nearest big city, Alicante, and going out. Clary was to show up at Izzy's house four hours earlier to do hair and make up, and Clary had no say in this. Clary didn't mind though, she was beginning to thing she and Izzy were going to get close. Despite how she swore she wouldn't make any friends. Izzy would have to be the exception.

A/N Hey people reading this! I updated quick because I have no life and people reviewed! I don't know how often I will be able to, but it probably won't be this often. But I will always eventually update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Craptastic Lunch

**Still don't own TMI. Sadly. *sighs***

**Chapter song: Talking Bird by Death Cab for Cutie. I listened to it while writing. I don't think it has anything to do with the chapter. I was also catching up on Parks & Recreation. I'm watching Chris talk about therapy. He and Ann Perkins will have an attractive child, just for the record. And when I grow up I want to be Ron Swanson; who I also do not own. Review saying your favorite character if you watch it; and if you don't watch it, you should. Also don't own Flynn Rider. Or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

.*.Clary.*.

So she finally got to lunch. She saw Izzy pitifully looking for empty spots. She was too short to wave, and it was too loud to yell to get her attention, so told Simon she'd be right back. She walked over there and asked if she wanted to sit with her. Izzy looked relieved and said, "My two brothers have this lunch period too, and if they can't find anywhere to sit, is there any room there?" She looked slightly nervous, but she was extremely skilled at hiding it. "Sure, it's just me and Simon." Izzy texted something, Clary assumed it was her brothers, and they began heading toward Simon, near the back of the crowded cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Office-Assistant-Boy walked by and hesitantly sat next to Izzy. They really did look similar. "So," Clary said, trying to break the slightly awkward silence, "is this your brother? You look a lot alike." Izzy looked grateful for the conversation starter. "Yeah," **(A/N: a pet peeve is when it is spelled "ya". I mean, it takes half a second to type an "E" and "H" same when people just type "O.")** She had to do that almost yell because it was so loud. "He's a year older than me and Jace." Clary must have looked confused, so Izzy specified that Jace was her adopted brother, and was walking over there right now. Clary turned around, and saw the asshole angel walking over here. She silently begged for him to not be Izzy's brother, or to just spontaneously combust into flames and die or something so he wouldn't crack overused jokes about her.

But he continued walking over, and Clary sighed when he said "Hey, Elmo." She tried not to start banging her head against the table at the jibe. "Hello. My name is Clary." She thought she sounded like Ron Swanson. All she needed to do was to talk about woodworking and red meat. "Jace." He replied, sounding like a blonde version of Flynn Rider.

What was with Clary and comparing people to fictional things? I mean, angels, Ron Swanson?

Anyway, she glared at him. Clary hated people who used the obvious joke. Izzy said, "So do you guys know each other?" "No." Clary said before Izzy finished the sentence. "We are just aware of each other's existence, and I know he's an uncreative asshole when it comes to 'insulting' nicknames" Clary did air quotes when she said 'insulting'. Izzy awkwardly said, "Well, I don't think I introduced Alec properly yet. That's his name." She pointed to Office-Assistant-Boy, even more awkwardly. Clary inwardly sighed. This was the worst lunch she had ever eaten. She pulled out her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lunchbox, hey, school food is renowned for being shitty, and dared anyone, but mostly Jace, to talk about it with a fierce glare. Nobody said anything, and more awkward conversation ensued.

Izzy gestured at Clary's lunch box. "Do you like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" "They're okay. This belonged to my brother. He's a senior. Jonathan Fray?" Nobody knew who the fuck he was, so she said "Some dumbass tried to convince me that Donatello wasn't the purple one. I may not be an extreme uber-nerd like Simon," She heard his "Hey!" of protest" but I know which ninja turtle is which fucking ninja turtle. Jon made me watch it all the time when we were little." Jace looked surprised that she cussed. Clary supposed it could be he was surprised that she knew her ninja turtles, though she doubted it. Clary started laughing at his expression. "What's funny?" Izzy asked? "Jace's face" Clary said between laughs. "Did he not think I cussed, or are you this surprised by my knowledge of adolescent reptiles? Raphael is red, Leonardo is blue, Michelangelo is orange, and Donatello is fucking purple." Clary began laughing even harder at Jace's expression, and soon enough, everyone was laughing so hard they were about to puke, except Alec, but he had a heavily suppressed half-smile on his face.

Out of nowhere, Izzy asked "Clary, how long have you and Simon been together?" This caused Clary and Simon to laugh almost as hard as before. The rest of lunch was an only slightly awkward, but cute, casual conversation; cute, because Izzy was flirting with a completely oblivious Simon. Jace was talking to Alec, and Clary looked to see if her brother was around, before remembering they had a different lunch period. She continued eating her sandwich, and observing the people around them. She loved looking at the different cliques, and how they dressed; the sluts and so forth. It amused her to no end thinking about what would happen if one clique disappeared. Like, if the sluts disappeared, everyone would be happier. But that wasn't going to happen. Where there were people, there would always be asshats. Sadly, that's how Earth works.

Her mind began to wander, and she thought about random shit until the bell rang, jarring her from her thoughts. She waved goodbye to her friends and went off to find her next class.

**A/N: So I'm sick and bored. Here you go. The Donatello thing actually happened to me. The dumb little shit. I know my ninja turtles. Now I'm watching Community. ABED IS THE BEST. OKAY. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After-school Snacks and Verbal battles

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**School is out, but my little brother hogs the computer 24/7… I made this one extra long to make up for it, so please don't kill me. *hides behind pillow***

**I STILL AM NOT THE OWNER OF A CERTAIN BLONDE SMARTASS (despite being one myself.) OR THE REST OF THE TMI CAST. OR TID BECAUSE I NEEDED MINOR CHARACTERS THAT COULD BE FRIENDLYISH. I also don't own the princess bride, only a copy of the book and the DVD.**

.*.Clary.*.

School finally got out and Clary was grateful. She had gotten through the day, and was still alive. The school was about ten minutes away because it was on the edge of Idris, the small suburb, and Alicante, the big city. She sat on the bus next to Izzy, who, it turns out, just moved in next door. "I've always wanted a friend that lived next door! Is your window facing my house? We can be like in a cheesy teen romance novel with the best friend next door and, wait- do you have a cute older brother? We can fall in love, and" Clary couldn't stop laughing at that. "I do have an older brother, but he has a girlfriend, I think. I forgot her name, but her mom was his guardian before he came to live with us, her name was definitely Lilith or something like that. She was batshit crazy" Izzy looked a little confused at the 'before he came to live with us part', but didn't pry; that's why she liked Iz. "Wait, I think he might have broken up with her... but he isn't really affectionate." Izzy looked slightly dejected, before he gaze brightened again. "Well, how about Simon?" Clary looked at her incredulously. "Simon?" Izzy nodded dutifully. "Glasses? Nerdy? My kind-of-cousin?"

"Yeah. He's cute enough, and really sweet. If I can't have your brother, why not your almost cousin?"

It didn't make much sense to Clary, but, then again, when did things ever? "Go for it; I think he likes you too. Anyway, do you want to come over after school? We can eat and do, I don't know, stuff? I guess? Watch TV or something?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do; wait- how about we go shopping!"

Clary just looked at her. "No."

Izzy used her patented puppy eyes, but somehow, Clary was immune. It must come from living with Simon, or just not paying attention. Probably the latter.

They rode the bus home, and Jace and Alec yelled at Izzy "WE LIVE IN _THIS_ HOUSE, REMEMBER?"

Izzy calmly said "I needed a break from you. Clary and I are going shopping." At this Clary glared. "Fine. We aren't going shopping, but leave us alone please; we're going to watch a movie and eat."

Clary yelled at Jace and Alec "WE'RE MAKING BROWNIES OR COOKIES OR SOMETHING."

At this, Jace and Alec seemed to apparate **(Harry Potter will never die) **besides them.

"Can we help? Can we help? Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeee!" they sounded rather like five year olds wanting to go to the zoo or something. It annoyed Clary so much that she took pity on them and said "Whatever, but if we want to make brownies, we're out of eggs." Alec and Jace immediately ran to their house to get one.

Clary and Izzy , on the other hand, immediately ran inside and locked all the doors. They also checked the windows, and started making cookies, as they really didn't have an egg to add to the brownie mix, they had to use premade cookie dough for the same reason.

"Hey Iz, want some cookie dough? I'm probably going to get Salmonella from the raw eggs one day, but guess what? WHO CARES?"

"Sure"

"Why don't we just eat the cookie dough instead of making the-"

It was at this moment Jace and Alec got back with the egg.

"HEY WE BROUGHT THE EGG, LET US IN ALREADY"

Clary and Izzy looked at each other. Their eyes locked and they went to make sure all the doors and downstairs windows were locked. They then went upstairs and yelled at Jace and Alec from Clary's window, still holding the cookie dough that they decided not to put in the oven, taking their chances with Salmonella. It was chocolate chip.

"NAH, WE'RE GOOD."

"BUT WE HAVE THE EGG!" Jace responded.

Clary showed him the bag-thing. "PRE-PACKAGED COOKIE DOUGH"

Jace looked longing at it. "CAN I HAVE SOME?"

Clary pretended to think about it. "NOPE." Popping the p.

"WHYYYYY" Jace whined, pouting.

"BECAUSE I WANT IT."

"SO DO I."

"COME AND GET IT THEN.'

Clary had not taken into account the giant tree by her window, or the fact Jace was one of the most athletic guys she had ever seen, and was climbing up rather quickly. Izzy, being the best friend in the world that she is, ran out of the room and barricaded Clary in, who was frantically trying to close the jammed open window, in the room.

Needless to say, Jace got in the room. There were only like four pieces of cookie dough left, and Jace was leisurely walking towards her, so she did the first thing that came to mind, no, not shoving them all in her mouth, that would have made too much sense. Instead, she rolled up the bag and half shoved it into her bra, because that's what girls do when necessary.

Jace just looked at her. "Really?"

Clary shrugged, and grabbed a piece of cookie dough, put it her mouth, and said, after swallowing it, "desperate times call for desperate measures. Who said that in the first place?"

Jace said, "If I tell you, can I have some of that cookie dough?"

"Sure." Clary was curious.

"Well, nobody is 100% sure, as it is an extremely old proverb used for generations, but it is thought to be said by Guy Fawkes."

That was good enough for Clary, so she began pulling the cookie dough bag out of her bra; however, as soon as she had it out, Jace grabbed it from her. Clary narrowed her eyes at him. "Give me the fucking cookie dough." Jace just smirked, putting a piece of it in his mouth, and swallowing. He looked at her. "What are you going to do about it, Elmo?"

That was the last straw. Clary replied, asking him if he was sure that he wanted to know. He said, "Of course!" So she said, "like this- IZZY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

She proceeded to grab the cookie dough from the highly confused boy, and ran out the door, and helping Izzy barricade it shut again, this time with the confused and angry teenaged boy inside. They ate the rest of the cookie dough, while a very pissed off Jace was yelling at them. The yelling eventually stopped, and Izzy and Clary were concerned. Clary's mom should be home any minute, Jonathan was at his friend, Sebastian's house. Personally, Clary didn't like Sebastian all that much. He was slightly attractive, but there was a creep-vibe coming off him. He seemed _wrong, _if that was explainable.

Anyway, Jace had gone silent and they were scared that he hadn't climbed out the window and left, and was waiting inside for them to open the door.

It was then Clary's mom got home, and walked up the stairs.

"Clary, who is this, and what on Earth are you doing?"

**A/N Do you think Jace is gone? Will Jocelyn see him if he isn't?**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**I can see it going any of the three ways.**

**TTFN (Ta-ta for now!)**

**~Jane/ Tealshoelaces**


End file.
